


Peach tree's shadow has the sweetest scent

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Witches, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: May and Parilil are early in their relationship and so one of their first dates is kinda stresfull but succesfull after all.





	Peach tree's shadow has the sweetest scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esiako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiako/gifts).

> The story is about characters from a comics that hasn't been made yet. >D So it may be just a little bit confusing who they are, so quickly:  
♦ Pirilil is a local witch and potion seller.  
♦ May is a guard in their city located in the middle of a magical forest.  
♦ They are gay, awkward and very much in love.  
Enjoy. ♥

The whole morning May was afraid it would rain today. She was supposed to have a date with Parilil and if it rains she would have to change their plans! But before the sun hit it's highest point the sky became clear and beautiful, the perfect shade of vibrant blue with occasional speckle or two of white that happens only during summer. Thanks to that she had one thing less to worry about in a collection of worries.

Exactly at 3pm she stood in front of Parilil's house, wearing her best summer pants and holding a big picnic basket, and gently knocked. She was so nervous about almost everything. What if the food she prepared wasn't good? Or what if the place was occupied already by someone? What if Parilil had some allergies that she forgot to tell May about and May accidentally made food with things Parilil is allergic to? In the back of her mind she knew she was overthinking but it didn't make her anxiety even a little bit smaller.

"I'm coming!" she heard, muted from behind the door. Finally seconds later Parilil opened the door and stood in front of May.

May felt her heart and soul melt under Parilil's radiant beauty and happiness. She was wearing beautiful floral dress, covered in sunflowers and buttercups. With it she was wearing short cloak reaching only to her waist that was made of linen so fine it was basically transparent. On her head was a big pointy and witchy sunhat, decorated with poppies, cornflowers and camomile. She looked breathtaking and genuinely happy to see May.

"Hi" said Parilil.

"Hi" answered May. "May I?" she said taking something out of the picnic basket and vaguely gestured towards Parilil's hat.

Parilil nodded, blushing a little. Carefully, May placed a single red rose between other flowers, making Parilil blush even more.

"You look so beautiful" May muttered.

"Thank you."

"So… We should go. It's not a long walk, it will take us probably like, fifteen minutes? It's just outside of the city."

"Oh, yes, let me just…" Parilil said stepping back into the house and coming back with her own basket. She held it higher and smiled. "I made a cake."

"Ooh, you didn't have to, I said I will take care of food."

"But I felt like I should do something. Besides, I like baking, it makes me feel peaceful."

"Then, may I ask you dear Parilil, to accompany me on a picnic?" said May doing her best knight impression.

"With pleasure" Parilil answered and they both giggled.

* * *

After a short walk they crossed the city's walls and started going up a small hill.

"You actually never told me where are we supposed to have this picnic" said Parilil suddenly.

"Oh, it's just one of many hills surrounding the city but I like it because of the tree that grows here."

"A tree! What kind of tree? Is it a special tree?"

“I don’t know if it’s special but I like it and it’s right here” May said and helped Parilil climb up the last few rocks.

And then a beautiful view showed up to Parilil’s eyes. Within a few steps an old peach tree was shadowing the hill, golden light coming through the leafs and hitting the grass below, making it look like it had speckles. The peach tree itself was big and twisted in every direction, with branches high in the sky and right above the earth. And the peaches! The tree was covered with them! Amber fruits wherever you looked, smaller and bigger, some still greenish, some very ready to be eaten. Beyond the tree, she could see the whole forest, deep green tree crowns gently moving on the wind, growing on the hills that in the distance were turning into the mountains. Parilil stood there in awe, couldn’t believe that such an amazing place was so close to her home.

“And… What do you think?” asked May, when Parilil was trying to find proper words to describe her feelings. “If you don’t like it we can still, you know, go back to a park, and sit besides the fountain, or you definitely know a better place where we could…”

“No, no! It’s perfect! It really is! Thank you for showing me this place, it’s… Mesmerising.”

This time it was May who blushed.

“It’s just… My favorite place to come and sit, you know? It’s pretty and quiet so you can relax a little, but also close to the city, so if you’re ever needed back there you can show up within a minute! And for some reason no one ever comes here so in that way it really is special tree. So, you know, I wanted to show it to you.” With every word May was speaking faster and faster, starting to mumble and fidgeting with her fingers. But when she finished she finally looked at Parilil and all she could see at her face was pure joy.

“Thank you, really. So… Shall we eat now?”

* * *

They sat on a big blanket under the peach tree, eating and talking about everything and nothing. About the weather, about their childhood animals, about how much they like flowers and how different yet similar their jobs were. The conversation was simple yet never stopping, there was always another topic, always some more thoughts willing themselves into existence. After all they had a lifetime to share, and since they didn’t share it before now they had to make up for it in a form of words.

And they ate and the food was excellent. Sweet and delicious, perfect in it’s imperfections because it was consumed during such a special day.

“Hey, Pirili, you know what?” said May suddenly.

“No, I don’t know what” answered Pirili, smiling widely with anticipation.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Then they kissed and their kiss tasted like peaches, sweet, delicate and memorable.

“Sun is about to set. Should we go back to home?” asked May, mouth to mouth with Pirili.

“No… Let’s stay a little longer.”

So they stayed under the peach tree’s shadow, watching the sunset and enjoying each other’s love.


End file.
